


An Enchanting Night

by BlueberriesV



Series: Welcome to Passion [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta/Omega, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesV/pseuds/BlueberriesV
Summary: Yuuri only sleeps with betas and alphas. Though, as he approaches Viktor, who surely had to be an alpha with his bold demeanor, his nose detected a pleasant, sweet odor. The luscious scent of an omega.Despite Viktor being out of his usual preferences, Yuuri goes home with him anyways.





	An Enchanting Night

**Author's Note:**

> A non-traditional A/B/O story for you readers! Enjoy! Be aware of the tags above and go ahead and enjoy the story! :)

Yuuri had his eyes set on an alpha.

Or at least someone who he presumed was an alpha.

Though, Yuuri supposed he wasn’t exactly certain about his reasoning behind the assumption. He believed it might’ve been the way the gray-haired person carried himself in a compelling style. The suave manner of the man’s movement, as well as his bold grin just screamed a confident alpha.

Along with the man’s striking demeanor, the physical appearance of the person was in Yuuri’s particular tastes. The short gray hair that shimmered under the dim light, almost looking like silver, caused Yuuri to marvel in the unique hair color. The bright blue eyes that the man bore twinkled mischievously, inviting Yuuri to continue staring at him in a daze. The man was tall, towering over Yuuri with at least a good three inches. His physique was one that Yuuri liked to see on his partners.

To simply put it, Yuuri was interested in the beguiling man that was _surely_ an alpha.

“You found someone you like?” Phichit said suddenly, abruptly interrupting his thoughts. His friend had nudged him with an elbow, a knowing smirk on his face. Yuuri looked away from the enticing man, gazing at the floor in embarrassment.

He didn’t think he was going to find anyone interesting at the company party Phichit invited him to go to. Yuuri expected it to be a boring event with businessmen, nothing too exciting. However, Yuuri definitely didn’t predict the heavy drinking in the bar the company had rented out.

“That’s Viktor Nikiforov.” Phichit whispered to him, causing Yuuri to jolt. “He’s rather popular in the company. He’s a gifted worker, with excellent looks. He has all the women and men from our workplace panting after him.”

Yuuri flickered his gaze to Viktor, appreciating the man’s appearance. If Yuuri worked at the real estate company, he would definitely be admiring the man all day. It was as if Viktor was sculpted from utter perfection.  

“Go for him. I know he’s the type of guy you’d aim for.” Phichit suggested with a chuckle, before shoving him towards the direction of the man.

Yuuri stumbled as he was pushed, glancing back at his friend with wide-eyed terror. Phichit only sent him a huge grin in return. He turned back, squawking quietly to himself when he saw Viktor heading towards his direction for the bar counter.

As the guy walked closer to him, Yuuri felt himself swoon at the sight of the man, his cheeks growing pink. Yuuri swallowed nervously, peering left to right, trying to pull a coherent thought together so he could make a decent plan to talk to the man. Unfortunately, Yuuri didn’t have enough to drink at the bar to approach the man in a fit of drunken courage. He also wasn’t used to pulling the first move.

But as Viktor strolled past him, Yuuri froze in uncertainty. He took a whiff of the scent that trailed after the man, before faltering in shock.

It was sweet-smelling, similar to how many omegas smelt like. Even though Yuuri, who was a beta, couldn’t detect odors as well as an alpha or omega could, he knew how to discern people’s secondary genders.

This person was clearly an omega. Definitely not the alpha Yuuri had expected him to be.

Yuuri didn’t sleep with omegas. He wouldn’t be able to give them the same type of pleasure they’d expect from an alpha or beta. In fact, Yuuri preferred to be on the receiving end of a pounding dick than be the one giving it.

However, that didn’t mean Yuuri wasn’t still disheartened by the revelation. Viktor was gorgeous, someone Yuuri would declare the perfect embodiment of his ideal appearance in a partner. If Viktor were an alpha or beta, he would be flawless in Yuuri’s eyes.

Then, as if to dissuade Yuuri even further, Christophe Giacometti, an alpha acquaintance of Phichit and Yuuri, approached the silver-haired man and wrapped a friendly arm around him. Yuuri deflated in disappointment, as he observed the pair with a downcast frown.

He slept with Chris on a few occasions, mostly whenever he had the urge to be fucked into oblivion and didn’t want to find a stranger to go home with. It was a quick, easy affair for the two of them. However, Yuuri didn’t really get to know Chris outside of that fling and didn’t know much of his relationships with other people.

With a contemplating stare, Yuuri pondered on whether the two have sexual relations to each other.

“Viktor.” Chris purred, looking at the man with flirtatious eyes. “I haven’t seen you all night. I’ve missed this ass.” Then, not to his surprise, Chris trailed a hand down to Viktor’s perfect ass and gave it a rough squeeze. At the touch, Viktor turned to Chris with a deep chuckle, smirking in amusement at the man who he must’ve been interested in.

In humiliation, Yuuri returned back to Phichit, who was downing a shot of tequila. As he made his way back to Phichit’s side, Yuuri glared at his friend in frustration, who only raised a confused eyebrow in return.

“He’s an omega.” Yuuri muttered lowly to Phichit, watching as his beta friend nodded in confirmation. Then, Yuuri sighed and stared at Phichit in exasperation. “You know that I don’t sleep with omegas…”

With a snort, Phichit shrugged half-heartedly, not uttering a single word in defense. As Phichit reached for another drink on the countertop, Yuuri took another glimpse at the alpha and omega pair.

They were even closer together now, unsettling Yuuri even further. At the disheartened expression etched on Yuuri’s face, Phichit reached down to grip Yuuri’s arm firmly, as he pulled Yuuri close to whisper softly into his ear.

“I’m sure Viktor would be willing to give you a chance, especially if he took a peek at your adorable face.” Phichit murmured, slightly slurring his words together. At the statement, Yuuri couldn’t help but exhale out a disbelieving scoff.

Yuuri didn’t exactly look decent enough for the omega. Even though he was wearing one of his favorite blue shirt, with tight jeans that emphasized his ass, Yuuri doubt it would impress Viktor. Besides that, their preferences in bed would most likely clash and Yuuri didn’t want to set himself up for that particular disaster.

He remained silent at Phichit’s attempt to cheer him up. However, to Yuuri’s dismay, Phichit only continued to talk to him as he persistently drank more alcohol than he should be gulping down.

“Yuuri! Viktor is different from other omegas.” Phichit said drunkenly, leaning to lay his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’ve heard rumours that Viktor is pretty peculiar when it comes to his sex life. Just give him a try! I’m sure he’ll be willing to ram his dick into you if you ask kindly enough!”

At Phichit’s increasingly loud voice, Yuuri tensed in horror and slapped both of his hands over his friend’s mouth. Phichit only continued to mumble behind his palms, making Yuuri grimace at his friend’s intoxicated antics.

“Just shut up, Phichit.” Yuuri whispered, turning back to glance at Chris and Viktor. Thankfully, the talking pair didn’t seem to notice Phichit’s outburst. It seemed as if the bar’s booming music and chattering folks covered up his friend’s pep talk.

He went to sit on a stool, watching as Phichit took a seat right next to him. As the bartender went up to receive his order, Yuuri decided to request for one of his favorite cocktail drinks.

Eventually, his martini made of gin and vermouth displayed itself in front of Yuuri. He reached for it and chugged it down with several, large gulps. Phichit laughed at the sight, encouraging him to drink more. So Yuuri ordered another martini. Yuuri decided he shouldn’t let some random person ruin his mood. He hasn’t even talked to the man yet and Yuuri was already throwing a silent tantrum over him. He could find plenty of other men in the bar.

After all, his night had just began.

 

\---

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure how many drinks he had gulped down since his first one. It could’ve been four, five or six. He wasn’t exactly keeping track. All he could focus on was the nice, pleasant buzz of his head and the urge to move out of his seat. He was feeling rather lively and energetic at the moment.

Phichit had already left him earlier, most likely interacting animatedly to his fellow coworkers. It wasn’t fair since Yuuri wanted to talk to people as well. It was boring to sit in his seat, while the only person he knew, besides Chris, chatted to other people.

Yuuri stood up abruptly and stumbled out of his seat, no particular objective in mind on where he wanted to go. After wandering aimlessly for a minute, Yuuri ended up bumping into a tall person. He glanced at the man, stiffening in surprise to see Viktor, the person who he had been fantasizing about for the past few hours. He jerked back, staring at the man in wide-eyed awe.

“Oh, excuse me.” Viktor murmured softly, as he glanced down at him in disinterest. Yuuri looked at the omega in a daze. At the close proximity, Yuuri’s only clear thought was how much more stunning Viktor looked when his face was only a few mere inches away from his.

“You’re so beautiful…” Yuuri mumbled out randomly, feeling his face heat up at the sudden remark. He didn’t mean to blurt that out but it seemed to surprise the omega, who started to assess Yuuri with a thoughtful expression.

Yuuri stared back in bewilderment, feeling his body tense up, as his head began to spin in dulled panic. Viktor was analyzing him deeply, an intense gleam in his light blue eyes. He couldn’t believe Viktor was staring at him for more than ten seconds. It felt as if a god had just acknowledged him.

Then, Viktor asked him a surprising question, one that Yuuri didn’t think an omega would ask him in a million years. After all, Yuuri was only a mere beta, not a sturdy, tough alpha that omegas usually strive for.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Viktor purred softly, a faint smirk on his lovely face. An arm started to wrap itself around Yuuri’s waist, causing him to yelp loudly in shock, as Viktor pulled Yuuri near him. Then, Viktor leaned closer to Yuuri, chuckling into the beta’s ear in amusement. Yuuri trembled, as he has no choice but to lean his head against the omega’s shoulder.

“I-I don’t…” Yuuri stammered, trying to pull together a coherent thought. Then, he blurted out in embarrassment. “I don’t go home with omegas.”

At his outburst, Viktor moved back and tilted his head in perplexion. He arched an inquiring eyebrow at Yuuri, who only felt like darting away in a panic. Viktor must’ve hated him, probably concluding that Yuuri loathed omegas like Viktor, which wasn’t exactly true. Yuuri just didn’t prefer omegas, at least until he first laid eyes on Viktor but even then, Yuuri wasn’t sure if the omega could give him what he desired.

“Why not?”

“W-Well…” He stuttered, as his face flared up in shame, feeling self-conscious at Viktor’s intrigued gaze on him. Yuuri glanced away, knowing he didn’t want to see Viktor’s disappointed eyes whenever he broke the news, before whispering. “I prefer being the one on the b-bottom.”

“So you want to be fucked?” Viktor asked, as a secretive smile began blooming on his face. As he nervously chewed on his lips, Yuuri watched the omega in hesitation. He wasn’t exactly sure why Viktor looked thrilled at the revelation. “Well, that’s good then!”

“Huh?” The beta breathed out, confused by the enthusiastic response. A pleasurable night with Yuuri wouldn’t work in Viktor’s favor at all. “Why is it good?”

“Because I prefer to do the screwing.”

Yuuri blinked in alarm, as disbelief manifested itself in his frozen stance. That had to be one of the most unusual statements he ever heard in his life. He never heard anything of the sort before. Usually, omegas liked being on the bottom and alphas on top, never the opposite.

He stared at Viktor dubiously. It was extremely difficult for Yuuri to believe that Viktor didn’t enjoy being topped at all. With his looks, Viktor could easily find an alpha that would be willing to bang him. He was probably just telling Yuuri what he wanted to hear.

“But you’re an omega?”

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows, looking unimpressed with the question and Yuuri’s doubtful attitude. Then, he shrugged, before replying in a dismissal tone of voice.

“So what?”

“I mean…” Yuuri hesitated, nervously tensing up at the dangerous glint to Viktor’s blue eyes. “Don’t omegas crave being dominated? Isn’t it hardwired into their genetics or something like that?”

Viktor sighed in exasperation, frustration etched on his face. By the slightly irritated frown, he must’ve had to explain himself a lot. Though, it would make sense for people to be curious. There wasn’t many omegas like Viktor around. Every single thing about Viktor Nikiforov seemed to be peculiar but it only fueled Yuuri’s urge to learn more about the omega.

“Well, I don’t crave it. My secondary gender doesn’t mean anything to me.” Viktor answered patiently. Then, Viktor’s whole attitude changed, shifting into that same confident, charming behavior that had Yuuri convinced earlier that night that the omega was an alpha. The omega asked Yuuri in a blunt, teasing tone. “If you’d let me, I would like to be the one that dominate you.”

At Yuuri’s stunned gasp, Viktor leaned back with a pleased smile to observe Yuuri further. Yuuri could only stare silently at Viktor with wide-eyed shock, mouth gaped open, as his cheeks started to redden.

“Oh…” Yuuri finally whispered, as his eyes darted away from the amused omega, while a hand covered his mouth in embarrassment. Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Everything inside of him was screaming to say yes to Viktor’s proposal but Yuuri was too flustered to even breath. He was terrified that he might scare Viktor away.

“So will you come home with me now?”

“I-I guess.” The beta stammered, biting his lips anxiously. Yuuri was quickly sobering up as the reality of the situation was quickly catching up with him. He was about to go home with an omega, something Yuuri has never done before. There was a part of him that was thrilled at the unknown element of this entirely new set of circumstances.

Yuuri could possibly be having the best sex of his life tonight. Or it could be the worst sex of his life. He had no idea what was going to happen. But he has never been more excited at the prospect of going home with a stranger prior to this night.

“Great!” With a radiant grin that was strangely shaped like a heart, Yuuri was hauled towards the entrance of the bar.

Their hands were conjoined together, almost as if they were lovers. The unexpected thought caused him to flush in embarrassment. There was no reason for him to be thinking of someone he had just met like that. By any means, Viktor wasn’t his mate.

On the way out, Yuuri made eye contact with Phichit, who looked pleasantly surprised to see him being tugged out of the door by Viktor. But as soon as his mind understood the current situation, Phichit beamed brightly and sent Yuuri an enthusiastic thumbs up. Yuuri glanced away, feeling oddly nervous.

They exited the noisy bar into the dark streets of downtown. The biting wind in the frigid weather caused Yuuri to shiver, as he wrapped his free arm around his stomach for heat. Viktor must’ve noticed his trembling because he began to pull Yuuri next to him and released his grip on Yuuri’s hand, only to wrap an arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri was now shielded from the cold by Viktor’s body.

“Sorry, my car’s about a three minute walk away from the bar.”

“That’s fine.” Yuuri murmured in reply, as he leaned closer to Viktor. The omega’s body was radiating warmth, which meant Yuuri was no longer shaking due to the freezing temperature. Also, the close proximity of Viktor just didn’t make him feel warm but he was also aware of the fluttering butterflies in his stomach.  

As they neared Viktor’s car, a drunken voice captured their attention from down the road.

“Hey, you omega!”

Some intoxicated alpha seemed to shout, causing Yuuri to flinch back from the gruffness of it. Viktor only gripped his waist tighter and shielded him from the eyes of the stranger. To Yuuri, it was almost like Viktor was protecting him. Though, Yuuri wasn’t sure because it seemed as if Viktor was the one that needed it most. The alpha’s slurring words were sort of dehumanizing.

“Why don’t you come home with me? I’m sure I’ll be able to give you more pleasure than that beta’s limp dick could.”

At the man’s startling proclamation, Yuuri tensed in surprise, before drawing himself closer to Viktor in a desperate attempt for comfort. In response, Viktor only blinked down and stared down at him curiously when Yuuri scooted closer in a panic. Yuuri didn’t like it when random people yelled like that, especially with such vulgar words. Usually, situations like that would skyrocket his anxiety.

When the man only continued hurling brutal insults at them, Viktor turned towards the man with a cold smile, his hostile glare causing the man to silence himself. In Yuuri’s perspective, Viktor truly looked like the alpha he wasn’t.

At Viktor’s aloof attitude, Yuuri could only gape, shocked to see such a dark expression on an omega’s face. He usually saw them as warm and friendly people. They didn’t seem like the type to act with such aggressiveness. It was typically the alphas that behaved that way, alongside with a few betas. Though, Yuuri wasn’t the one to be so quarrelsome.

When the alpha scampered away at Viktor’s threatening look, Yuuri was finally able to breath properly. He glimpsed at Viktor, startled to see an ominous expression on the omega’s face. Yuuri reached to squeeze Viktor’s arm, feeling relieved when Viktor blinked and glanced at him with a soft, fatigued smile.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Viktor murmured and Yuuri hesitantly smiled back, eager to leave the pitch-black streets.

Eventually, they made it to Viktor’s car and made their way towards his apartment.

 

\---

 

When they entered Viktor’s apartment, Yuuri couldn’t help but stare in disbelief at the expensive decor of the place. It was a large space as well and the design of the apartment was simply glamorous.

Yuuri peeked at Viktor in fascination, curious to learn how he was able to afford the apartment, especially with him being an omega. Yuuri wasn’t the type to discriminate due to secondary genders but it was a well known fact that alphas simply had higher paying salaries while omegas were typically paid less, despite being in the same work field.

“Do you need any water?” Viktor inquired from the dining room, startling Yuuri out of his thoughts. He glanced at the omega, who furrowed his eyebrows, looking at him in concern. “You seemed a bit out of it earlier.”

“I’m alright now.” Yuuri whispered and bit his lower lip in anticipation, shyly smiling at Viktor, whose intense blue eyes flickered towards his mouth with a heated expression. Yuuri inhaled deeply when Viktor moved closer to him, almost looking like a predator preparing to pounce on their prey.

When Viktor finally reached him, Yuuri was taken by surprise when the omega shoved him roughly against the wall. Then, Viktor kissed him with fervor, causing Yuuri to moan. They locked lips passionately and Viktor immediately took the lead by shoving his tongue into his mouth, greedily exploring the wet warmth of the beta. Eventually, Viktor pulled away with a hard, playful nip to Yuuri’s bottom lips.

Yuuri could only pant heavily, staring at Viktor with an awed glint to his eyes, baffled at the assertive attitude of the omega. Viktor only stared back with a hungry grin, breathing as heavily as Yuuri.

“Come on.” Viktor murmured breathlessly, as he gently tugged Yuuri into his bedroom. He pushed Yuuri onto his back softly, as he went to sit on top of the beta’s stomach, placing a leg on each side of Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri looked at Viktor, his cheeks pink, as his heart started to race in exhilaration. So far, the night was going great. He didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words. Viktor was everything he was expecting him to be but at the same time, he wasn’t.

When Yuuri first laid eyes on Viktor, he presumed the grey-haired man would have the domineering attitude of an alpha. In some manner, Viktor did indeed have the confidence that Yuuri had imagined he would have.

But at the bar when Yuuri first learned that Viktor was an omega, he started to believe Viktor would have the same gentle, meek nature omegas typically had, which wasn’t the type Yuuri would sleep with. However, Viktor proved him wrong a thousand times over with his bold character. The omega had loads of charisma that mesmerised Yuuri.

In fact, Yuuri would have to admit that he himself would make more of a believable omega than Viktor would in terms of personality and appearance. However, Viktor did have a breathtaking face that could be described as androgynous.

Viktor slowly unbuttoned Yuuri’s blue shirt and removed it, throwing his favorite shirt across the neat room somewhere. At the sight of Yuuri’s toned torso, Viktor swallowed loudly, looking incredibly aroused at the sight. With an impatient gleam to his light blue eyes, Viktor started placing soft kisses from the bottom of his stomach, slowly making his way up towards Yuuri’s pink nipples.

Then, the omega licked his right nipple, his warm, velvety tongue causing Yuuri to tremble at the stimulation. Viktor placed his mouth on the smooth nipple, sucking on the area vigorously. Yuuri inhaled heavily at the action, biting his lips in pleasure. It almost felt like Yuuri was nursing an infant from the way Viktor continued to suck heavily at the spot.

“Ah!” Yuuri yelped, when Viktor scraped his teeth lightly across his nipple. He quickly covered his mouth with one hand, blushing hotly when Viktor moved away, with a look of satisfaction at the state of his chest.

Yuuri peered down at his nipples, whimpering lowly when his right one appeared to be swollen and red, looking immensely different from his other rosy nipple. He could feel it throbbing sharply, with the cool air of the room only causing it to ache more intensely.

“Don’t.”

The gray-haired omega claimed abruptly and Yuuri glanced at Viktor in perplexion. But the declaration suddenly made sense when Viktor reached for the hand that Yuuri had clamped over his mouth and moved it away from his face.

“I want to hear you moan for me.” Viktor murmured with a fond smile, his blue eyes glinting with amusement at Yuuri’s startled expression.

Then, Viktor shuffled on his stomach before freezing, his soft smile sliding into a tense frown. He didn’t move an inch after that, as his face scrunched up further in dismay by the second. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows, concerned at the discomfort shown on Viktor’s face.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked, unsettled by Viktor’s sudden motionless behavior.

He studied Viktor closely, trying to figure out the cause for the man’s uneasiness. However, Yuuri quickly understood the reason when Viktor nervously adjusted his body once again.

Slick slowly flowed from Viktor onto Yuuri’s bare stomach, causing the beta to gasp at the warm, sticky liquid leaking from the omega. He looked at Viktor with wide eyes, shocked to feel the unexpected fluid against his body. However, the ashamed expression on Viktor’s face as he clenched his jaw and glanced away from Yuuri in mortification caused him to regard the omega in concern.

“I’m sorry.” Viktor muttered out behind clenched teeth, and moved off of Yuuri, who could only blink in bewilderment. As Viktor attempted to head towards the direction of his bathroom, perhaps to grab a towel, Yuuri quickly reached to grasp Viktor’s hand to prevent the omega from leaving him.

He wasn’t exactly certain what the problem was. Perhaps Viktor didn’t enjoy being an omega, which made a little more sense to Yuuri. Viktor contradicted with all the specific traits that Yuuri expected from omegas. Besides Viktor’s sweet, honey scent, the only proof that indicated towards Viktor being an omega was the slick that just leaked out of him.

“It’s fine. There’s no reason for you to apologize to me.” Yuuri smiled hesitantly, relieved when Viktor relaxed from his stiff posture. “It just means you’re aroused. That’s a good sign I’m not messing things up, right?”

Viktor chuckled lightheartedly, blue eyes crinkled in amusement, as he returned to the bed. To Yuuri’s delight, the omega shedded his own shirt to reveal a muscled chest. Yuuri curiously surveyed Viktor’s upper half of the body before pausing at Viktor’s trousers.

He was astonished to find the omega’s nether regions to be completely soaked in slick. He didn’t know they discharged that much bodily fluids. It seemed to be an excessive amount of slick for a body to release.

“Of course not, you’re absolutely flawless.” Viktor answered after he placed himself back in the same position as before. He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s neck, causing him to shiver. After that, he sealed his lips against Yuuri’s once again. This time around, the intimate embrace was more tamer, as Viktor tenderly sucked on his lips.

“That’s what I should be saying to you.” Yuuri whispered breathlessly, once Viktor pulled away. After the statement, Yuuri disclosed his deepest worries to the omega. “I hope I don't disappoint you.”

“Oh, trust me.” Viktor declared with a chuckle, a reassuring smile on his face. “You won’t.”

Then, Viktor bumped their foreheads together, an oddly romantic gesture that had Yuuri reddening like crazy. The next trembling breath that slipped out of Yuuri caused Viktor to chuckle even further, the low, rumbling timbre of the omega’s voice prompting Yuuri to shudder. He didn’t know how someone’s voice could sound so sensual.

The omega placed a soft peck on the tip of Yuuri’s nose, before pulling away. Yuuri supposed from the excited look on Viktor’s face, they were going to fast-forward things.

“I'm going to fuck you hard.” Viktor murmured, tugging down Yuuri’s pants with little difficulty, tossing it down to join the other garments in the floor. With a lecherous grin, the omega asked, “Would you like that?”

A short, wanton whine slipped out of Yuuri as he stared at Viktor in a pleadful look. His brown eyes were dilated in desire, as a petulant pout settled on the beta’s face. At this point, Yuuri was so aroused that he would do anything Viktor asked him to do.

Yes, a million times over. Viktor had his neverending approval. Yuuri wanted to be fucked so hard he wouldn't be able to leave the bed the next morning.

“Please.”

At Yuuri’s pleading request, Viktor jerked down the beta’s black briefs in a feverish manner. Once Yuuri was fully stripped of all his clothes, Viktor studied his nude body from top to bottom with an appreciative look. Then, Viktor focused all of his attention on Yuuri’s hard cock and licked his lips eagerly.

A soft touch to Yuuri’s dick had him gasping, watching in arousal as the omega rubbed firmly at the leaking tip with his thumb. Yuuri released a moan, biting his lips at the pleasurable feeling. The head of his penis was the most sensitive spot and if Viktor continued to stroke him, Yuuri was going to come any second.

“Viktor!” Yuuri whimpered, when it was clear the omega had no intentions of stopping. He gripped Viktor’s wrist, the one pumping him, holding tightly onto the omega until the gray-haired man stopped his ministrations.

At Viktor’s startled look, Yuuri pulled the omega into a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into Viktor’s mouth. He moaned when Viktor’s tongue clashed back, clearly wanting to take the lead. They eventually pulled away with a loud smack, the two of them panting heavily with lust clear in their eyes.

“I want to come on your cock.” Yuuri demanded, glancing down at Viktor’s clothed lower half. Viktor was obviously aroused from the way his hard cock strained against his trousers, along with loads of slick leaking out of him. Yuuri peered at Viktor imploringly. “Let me help you strip.”

“Do whatever you’d like, lovely.” Viktor breathed out, prompting Yuuri to tug off Viktor’s pants off softly.

He tossed the clothing article in the same direction Viktor had thrown his clothes earlier. Yuuri moved to take off Viktor’s undergarments but stilled at the sight of his soaked underwear. The beta swallowed heavily, feeling his cheeks flush as he began to grow fully aware of the fact he was about to sleep with an omega for the first time of his life.

After he snapped out of his thoughts, Yuuri went to pull the undergarments down. He reveled in the soft skin and bit his lips in approval when he finally had a glimpse of Viktor’s groin. Yuuri didn’t think an omega could ever be larger than him in regards to cock size. However, it appeared as if Viktor was breaking all the expectations Yuuri had for a stereotypical omega.

Yuuri must’ve been ogling at Viktor’s dick for too long because he heard an amused snort from Viktor. He shifted his attention to Viktor’s face in embarrassment, as he released a bashful laugh of his own. He didn’t mean to stare at it for too long but from the mirthful gleam in the omega’s blue eyes and his fond smile, Viktor must’ve not mind. Once the two of them pulled themselves together, Viktor pushed Yuuri towards the bed until he was lying on his back.

As Yuuri laid there in anticipation, Viktor reached towards his own ass and kneaded his hand against it. Yuuri watched in fascination, curious on what exactly Viktor was doing. He quickly realized Viktor’s intentions when the omega pulled away with his hand covered in slick and rubbed as much of it against Yuuri’s hole. The beta shivered at the cold fluid smothered against his anus. Viktor was using his slick as his lubricant and the idea of it only made Yuuri more excited.

Then, Viktor unexpectedly placed two of his slicked fingers into Yuuri’s mouth and the beta opened his mouth compliantly, moaning softly as he sucked and soaked the fingers in saliva. Yuuri bobbed his head against Viktor’s fingers, mimicking a blow job, as Viktor looked at him in arousal, mesmerized at the entrancing sight.

Eventually, Viktor had to pull his fingers away. The action causing Yuuri to whine in disappointment. However, he was quickly satisfied when Viktor pressed his fingers against his hole.

“Such a pretty hole.” Viktor murmured, as he slowly inserted two fingers inside of Yuuri. The omega patiently plunged his wet fingers back and forth, allowing Yuuri to become relaxed at the intruding digits before adding another one.

Viktor swiftly developed a rhythm of thrusting his fingers inside of Yuuri. Once Yuuri started to loosen up, the omega curved his fingers and started hitting a spot that had the beta crying out in pleasure. Clenching his teeth, Yuuri sent Viktor a desperate look.

“Viktor, please! I need you!” Yuuri whimpered, biting his lips hard when Viktor relentlessly striked his fingers into him. His insides were slackened from Viktor’s strenuous workout of loosening him up. Yuuri has never been more prepared for a hard dick in his life than at that particular moment.

At Yuuri’s whine, Viktor glanced at Yuuri’s wanton face and the omega’s fervent expression quickly shifted into a lecherous, admiring gaze. Yuuri wondered if he was a sight to look at. From the way Viktor quickly wrenched his fingers out of Yuuri, he figured he must have been.

“Are you ready?” Viktor whispered, as the omega’s cock nudged Yuuri’s entrance. At the touch, Yuuri shuddered and nodded keenly. At his approval, Viktor pushed in slowly and glanced deliberately at Yuuri, who only urged him to fuck him more powerfully.

Viktor began ramming into him, softly grunting, while Yuuri whimpered at the gratifying sensation of a huge erection pumping into him. The squelching noises of Viktor thrusting back and forth into his wet hole just only heightened Yuuri’s pleasure over the situation. It was extremely satisfying to know that Viktor was shoving his cock into his asshole that was prepared with the omega’s slick.

Yuuri was a litany of pleased moans when Viktor thrusted against a certain location that made him throw his head back in bliss. At his reaction, Viktor only slammed in harder, his balls slapping against the beta’s ass, causing Yuuri to tense up and yelp as he sobbed at the enjoyable sensation that followed.

“You like that?” Viktor breathed into his ear. Yuuri could only whimper softly in response, nodding his head vehemently. The omega smooched his neck with chuckle, before leaning back and gripping his waist, as he continued to drill into him with an intensity that Yuuri did not expect from an omega.

Then, Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hard cock and started fondling it, timing the strokes along with the flow of his thrusts. Yuuri shut his eyes tightly and nearly bit his tongue when the pleasure he was feeling multiplied by a tenfold.

“Please, please, please.” Yuuri chanted repeatedly, spouting the words in a plea. He began rocking himself back against Viktor, whining out the omega’s name as soon as he felt himself near his orgasm. He plunged himself back and forth more desperately on Viktor’s cock.

Yuuri reached for the hand that was stroking him and urged the omega to knead his cock more roughly. When Viktor did so, Yuuri felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in delight, as heavy pants slipped out of him.

In the heat of the moment, Yuuri didn’t notice the raunchy words he had accidentally moaned out to the omega.

“Viktor, fill me up! Fuck me long and hard until I'm pregnant!”

Yuuri cried out loudly, barely noticing when Viktor froze and stared at Yuuri in bafflement, his cock halfway out of Yuuri’s anus. When he finally did, Yuuri tensed, feeling his whole face redden in mortification. The disbelief was clear in Viktor’s wide blue eyes and gawking expression.  

The beta wanted to slam his head against the headboard of the bed in horror. He completely forgot he was dealing with an omega, entirely different than his usual affairs of alphas and betas. How could Yuuri, a beta who couldn’t get pregnant, shout his dirtiest desire to Viktor? The omega must’ve been turned off by his vulgar words.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment, as he tried to explain himself. “I forget you’re an omega. I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything. I usually like saying it for the alphas and they-”

A heated kiss to Yuuri’s lip quickly shut him up. Yuuri stared back in astonishment at Viktor, who was looking at him with incredibly aroused eyes.

‘You don’t need to explain yourself. I like it.” Viktor grunted as he pushed himself back into Yuuri’s twitching hole. The pace was more wild and frenzied, as Viktor bucked intensely against Yuuri, who could only gasp and whine at the feeling of a hard cock thrusting in and out. “Those are really incredible, arousing words to hear from such an adorable beta as yourself.”

Viktor placed a hand against Yuuri’s flat stomach, hungrily grinning at Yuuri, almost looking as if he could devour him. Yuuri trembled under the ravenous stare, nearly coming undone at Viktor’s next words.

“Would you like it if I pump you full of my come until your belly swells up?”

Viktor claimed with an aroused moan of his own, as he continued fucking into Yuuri. The omega must’ve been extremely excited because Yuuri was beginning to feel Viktor’s slick slide down onto his own ass. The slurping noises of Viktor’s thrusts only continued to grow louder as the omega quickened his pace. Yuuri could also detect a sugary scent emitting from the omega, more sickly sweet than earlier.

“Wouldn’t that be an enticing sight? Your bulging stomach, full and bloated with my child.” Viktor groaned, as he shoved his hand roughly against Yuuri’s stomach. The omega then leaned down towards the beta’s left undamaged nipple and began sucking at it fiercely like he was trying to draw milk, while his other hand began tweaking at his other swollen nipple.

Yuuri whined, as he began stroking his own cock firmly, arching his body back as his toes began to curl. Then, Yuuri was coming powerfully with a loud wail, semen bursting out of the tip of his dick and splattering onto their stomach. Viktor leaned back with a euphoric moan, as he started to quicken his pace. Seconds later, Viktor was releasing his warm come inside of Yuuri.

The omega fell back alongside Yuuri, as the two of them laid silently as they tried to catch their breath. With a pant, Viktor jerked Yuuri into a passionate kiss that involved a lot of tongue, before before pulling away after awhile to stare fondly at the beta, who could only peer at Viktor with a dazed expression.

“Yuuri, you’re so perfect.” Viktor smiled adoringly at Yuuri, who only blushed at the affectionate compliment. Then, Viktor reached for his own shirt on the floor and began to wipe away the bodily fluids on their bodies. Once Viktor deemed them clean enough, he pulled Yuuri into an embrace.

The omega cuddled close to Yuuri, wrapping a protective arm around Yuuri’s bare stomach, as his soft cock nestled against Yuuri’s naked butt. With a tired sigh, Yuuri presumed they were going to sleep in the nude and began focusing on falling asleep. He quickly dozed off in Viktor’s warm clutch.

 

\---

 

In the morning, Yuuri woke up in a cold bed, alone and confused. Once his memories of the previous night returned, Yuuri reddened and shifted around, grunting at his aching body. He tried glancing around for any signs of the omega but he didn’t see anyone in sight. The bathroom in the bedroom also appeared to be unoccupied and there were no noises in the still apartment.

However, a quick glimpse to his right revealed a handwritten note on the nightstand. It appeared to be directed towards him.

_Yuuri,_

_I really enjoyed my time with you last night. I had to leave early due to work but I couldn’t bear disturbing your beauty sleep. You are very cute when you sleep, even if your loud snoring sort of ruins the image. Feel free to eat anything from my fridge for breakfast. Also, there’s a key for you to lock the door under my mat whenever you leave._

_I would hate to say goodbye. If you’re fine with it, I would like to see you another time. Here’s my number, (***) *** - ****._

_Let’s meet up again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I just wanted to take a break from my long stories! But I will get to them as quickly as possible after this. I wanted to challenge myself with a long smutty fanfic since I'm awful at sex scenes so hopefully, I didn't disappoint. TBH, I'm kinda really just embarrassed to read over the story now, LOL.
> 
> Besides that, I also wanted to add elements of a non stereotypical A/B/O fanfic because betas rarely receive much attention in stories. I'm not too much of a fan of the A/B/O world as well so this was a bit difficult of me to write. I'm also kinda just posting this straight away so I might have some errors in the story I will try to fix quickly but I really wanted to get it out there. Also, sorry for the sappy title, it was really hard for me to think of one for this particular story. 
> 
> I actually have a one-shot sequel in mind but it really depends on the response this story gets. I didn't want to dedicate myself to a long story and not receive the response I had in mind to motivate myself to write more. So, if you readers really enjoyed this, just give some comments, kudos or etc. I don't bite and love everyone's reactions to the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
